


Tachi agatte, te wo kasu kara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estoy enamorado de ti.Pensaba que podríamos ser algo más que amigos...Me di cuenta que siento algo por ti.Yuuyan, te quiero.Lo más lo pensaba, lo menos llegaba al fondo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Tachi agatte, te wo kasu kara

**Tachi agatte, te wo kasu kara**

**(Levántate, porque te estoy dando la mano)**

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

_Pensaba que podríamos ser algo más que amigos..._

_Me di cuenta que siento algo por ti._

_Yuuyan, te quiero._

Lo más lo pensaba, lo menos llegaba al fondo.

Estaba determinado ya.

Conocía a Takaki Yuya desde hace cuando tenía once años y el mayor catorce. Habían pasado siete años, y Chinen se había hartado.

Hartado de dar a entender, hartado de echar señales sin que fueran cogidas.

Siempre se había considerado mimado, nunca había pensado de ser mejor de lo que fuera.

Nunca era él que iba a pedir.

Daba indicios, y luego esperaba.

Con Yuya no era diferente que con los demás. Le bastaba decir una palabra, a veces también poner una expresión diferente de lo normal, y el mayor hacía todo lo posible para darle todo lo que quería.

Con excepción de lo que realmente deseaba.

Siempre había sabido qué no iba a ser simple, que Takaki estaba desprovisto de malicia, que no estaba propenso a coger esas sutilezas en su comportamiento que le indicaran su gana de algo más.

Sin embargo, era una situación que había ido demasiado lejos, y Yuri empezaba a preguntarse si el mayor fingiera de no entender, o si de hecho confundiera sus constantes atenciones con algo normal.

Pero _no estaba_ normal.

No estaba normal que lo buscara continuamente, no estaba normal la búsqueda de contacto físico, no estaban normales las miradas que le echaba.

Nada estaba normal y nada parecía golpear a Yuya bastante de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y Yuri nunca había sido tan paciente, pero esa paciencia tenía un límite.

Cuando esa tarde el mayor le pidió de quedarse con él para ayudarlo con las nuevas coreografías, ni por un segundo pensó de echarse atrás.

Sonrió y asintió.

Ya no estaba tiempo de dar a entender. Estaba tiempo de arrinconarlo frente a la verdad, que le gustara o no.

Estaba el momento que Chinen conociera la verdad de Yuya, porque las conjeturas, las dudas y las ilusiones lo habían desgastado.

Esta vez, Takaki no iba a tener éxito de escaparse de un discurso incómodo.

~

Había algo equivocado.

Cuando le había pedido de ayudarlo con los pasos, de quedarse con él más allá del horario, Yuya había pensado que Chinen iba a aprovecharse de la ocasión para pedirle algo a cambio.

El hecho que hubiera aceptado pronto, le daba de pensar.

Y también le daba da pensar como el menor mostrara con él una paciencia sin precedentes, como le explicara los movimientos que tenía que hacer, con calma, sin sus normales sonidos impacientes y ese aire engreído que tenía en situaciones como esa.

No que lo lastimara, todo lo contrario: estaba siempre reacio a pedir ayuda a Chinen, y cuando decidía de hacerlo sólo era porque le hacía realmente falta, porque sin duda era él lo que más podía ayudarlo... y porque, de hecho, cualquier le pidiera a cambio, nunca se había negado.

“¿Yuuyan?” se oyó llamar, mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se recuperó, levantando los ojos. Sonrió por su expresión de curiosidad.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, mordiéndose un labio.

Yuri puso la mirada en blanco, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

“Te perdiste en tu mundo, como siempre.” le dijo riendo, y Yuya se puso de vuelta en alerta.

Reír no era propio de él. Se enojaba, usualmente. Se quejaba, usualmente. Le decía que era inútil pedirle ayuda si luego no se concentraba en los pasos y la coreografía.

“¿Chii?” le dijo, mientras el menor cogía una botella de agua y bebía. “¿Hay algo malo?” preguntó.

Vio a Yuri cerrar los ojos, tan brevemente que le pareció de haberlo imaginado.

Y le pareció que estuviera bebiendo demasiado, como si entretanto estuviera pensando en la respuesta de darle, pero al final sacudió la cabeza, creyendo de ser paranoico.

“¿Por qué piensas que haya algo malo?” preguntó el menor, levantando las cejas en un aire inocente que no caía bien con su cara.

Yuya hizo una sonrisa, acercándose y dándole un golpe cariñoso en la frente.

“Anda, Chii. Aceptaste de ayudarme sin pedirme nada, no me dijiste ni una vez que soy sin esperanza y no pestañeaste cuando tuviste que explicarme un paso cinco veces antes que tuviera éxito de hacerlo. No es propio de ti, ambos lo sabemos. Vale, dime lo que te pasa.” le dijo, tratando de meterlo a gusto.

Chinen se dejó recaes pesadamente al suelo, cruzando las piernas y empezando a retorcerse las manos.

Sin presionarlo, Takaki se sentó a su lado; no quitaba los ojos de él, curioso para lo que tenía que decirle.

Lo vio respirar hondo unas veces, dándole siempre el indicio que estuviera a punto de ponerse a hablar, sin hacerlo.

Fue entonces que Yuya decidió de volver a hablar, para decirle que si no tenía gana de hacerle saber lo que pasaba no era un problema.

Y tuvo apenas tiempo de abrir la boca, cuando vio un movimiento rápido de Chinen, que se asomaba hacia de él, metiéndole las manos detrás la nuca y besándolo.

Se quedó inmóvil.

Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, sin tener éxito de hacerlo.

Sentía los labios de Yuri en los suyos, los dedos que se entrelazaban en su pelo, su aliento en la cara.

Podía sentirlo todo, pero no tenía éxito de realizar lo que estaba pasando.

O, mejor, porque.

Le tomaron unos segundos para reaccionar, cogiendo firme un hombro de Chinen y alejándolo.

Se quedó mirándolo fijo, sin aliento y con el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión confundida.

El menor tenía los ojos bajos; apretó los puños contra el suelo, como si estuviera tratando de impedirse de gritar.

Luego levantó despacio los ojos hacia Yuya, osando acercarse de vuelta, sin osar buscar contacto físico.

Takaki trató de sonreírle, aunque no fuera natural por él en esa situación.

“Eres demasiado directo, Chii.” murmuró, en voz ronca.

“Tengo que compensar, porque ser indirecto no lleva a nada contigo.” contestó pronto, en tono peligrosamente sarcástico.

Yuya se calló, pensando en sus palabras y en lo que acababa de hacer.

No quería mentir a sí mismo: aunque nunca se hubiera detenido pensándolo, sabía qué Chinen sentía algo por él.

Lo entendía por las cosas pequeñas, por los gestos que hacía por él, por la manera como parecía ser siempre un poco más feliz cuando estaban juntos.

Y ese beso sólo era la confirmación de esas señales, las de que siempre había negado la origen.

Pero el hecho que dentro de sí lo supiera, no cambiaba que se sintiera asombrado.

“¿Qué quieres que haga, Yuri?” preguntó, en tono improvisamente harto. Se acercó más, sin tocarlo.

El menor levantó las cejas, en la cara de vuelta esa máscara que no dejaba filtrar ni una emoción, la que Yuya odiaba.

“¿Quieres también que te diga lo que hacer?” ironizó. “A mí me parece de haber sido claro. Lo que quiero yo eres tú, ahora sólo importa lo que quieres _tú._ ” le dijo, en tono de acusación.

El mayor suspiró.

Luego se mordió un labio, mientras la distancia entre Chinen y él se hacía más y más inferior, hasta que no tuvo éxito de sentir de vuelta su aliento mezclarse con el propio.

Le rozó los labios con los suyos, sin saber dónde poner las manos, sin saber realmente lo que hacer.

Nada estaba claro en su mente, todavía no.

Sintió las manos de Yuri en su cintura, apretarse contra su camiseta como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

No sabía por qué hubiera vuelto a besarlo, porque no sabía si quisiera hacerlo.

Cuando lo entendió, se alejó de él rápido, como si sus labios quemaran.

“Lo siento, Chii.” susurró, la voz que temblaba.

Chinen lo había besado. Y él lo había besado no porque quisiera hacerlo, no porque sintiera algo por él, sino por ese instinto que lo llevaba a complacerlo siempre, a no querer ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Y no era la razón correcta para continuar.

El menor se quedó mirándolo en aire horrorizado, sin decir nada.

A Yuya le habría gustado que gritara.

Que le dijera que lo odiaba por ese momento de ilusión que acababa de darle.

Que le daba asco.

Que se fuera.

Y en vez se quedaba inmóvil mirándolo, en silencio.

Y ese silencio era el ruido más fuerte que Yuya hubiera oído, era lo que más lo hería en ese momento.

Así como la expresión en la cara del menor. Resignada, decepcionada, amargada.

Se asomó hacia él, tocándole un brazo y esperando de ser alejado, que no pasó.

“Chii... no podemos. Yo no puedo. Eres importante para mí, pero...” empezó a decir, un leve temblor en la voz, pero el menor lo paró.

“No importa, Yuya.” dijo bruscamente, y luego se calmó. “Hice mi jugada y tú hiciste la tuya. Tendría que haberte hablado en cambio que...” hesitó, antes de continuar. “En cambio que accionar. Tienes razón, fui demasiado directo. Ni puedo obligarte a devolver lo que siento yo, ¿verdad?” añadió, poniéndose en pie en un movimiento fluido y alejándose. “Si no te importa, me voy a casa. Está tarde, y soy un poco cansado.” le comunicó, y estaba a punto de salir de la sala de ensayo, cuando se giró de vuelta hacia él.

Takaki pensó que a ojos extraños les habría escapado, pero él no pudo evitar de notar ese velo de melancolía en su cara.

Se puso en pie, yendo cerca de él y abrazándolo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sintió a Chinen ponerse tenso en sus brazos, pero lo ignoró y siguió teniéndolo apretado.

Le habría gustado quedarse de esa manera para siempre.

En ese silencio, en ese abrazo, sin tener que pensar en lo que iba a pasar a su relación.

Pero no podía, y lo sabía bien.

Pues sólo se calló y lo abrazó, aferrándose a los momentos cuando tenía el derecho de hacerlo sin herirlo.

Era egoísta, y lo sabía.

Porque lo estaba hiriendo ya, le estaba haciendo daño ya.

Sólo esperó que Chinen entendiera que no estaba solo.

Que, ahora, ambos estaban heridos.

~

Sentía los brazos a su alrededor.

Le daban una especie de calor.

Y no importaba que fuera equivocado, no importaba el hecho que en ese momento tendría que haberlo odiado, que tendría que haberse ido, sin tener gana de verlo.

Le hacía falta ese calor.

Y la única persona capaz de dárselo, era la misma que acababa de rechazarlo.

Raro giro del destino, enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

Porque era Yuya lo de quien iba cuando le hacía falta hablar.

Era a Yuya que llamaba cuando no quería quedarse a solas.

Era Yuya que siempre parecía entenderlo, que iba más allá de su actitud y veía en él lo que otras personas ignoraban.

Siempre Yuya, y ahora se dejaba abrazar porque sabía que no iba a tener otros abrazos que el suyo.

Había intentado, y había perdido.

Ahora no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no le interesaba.

Algo que siempre había hecho, era no considerar la posibilidad de perder; y ahora que lo había hecho, se encontraba sin indicios sobre cómo seguir adelante, y todo lo que podía decir a sí mismo era que no quería hacerlo. 

Quería quedarse allí.

En ese momento, en ese abrazo, en ese silencio, que era el ruido más fuerte y más hermoso que hubiera oído.

Le habría gustado que ya no hubiera palabras, porque sabía que no iban a gustarle, que no iban a ser las que quería oír.

Fue seguro que no iba a estar nada por él, después de ese abrazo.

Y seguro de esto se echó a llorar, dejándose consolar por quien había causado esas lágrimas.


End file.
